In Over My Head
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: A mine full of Chimeras leads to a girl no one knows anything about. Wait, Roy is also in love with Riza? A crazy Chimera appears trying to make the perfect hybrid? What the hell is going on? ;;Roy's POV;;
1. Shiroto? What's a Shiroto!

A yawn came from the large office as I sat down. It was early in the morning and I was extremely tired from the night before. I haven't been getting good sleep, Not because I haven't been having women over my house like I normally do. But because there's just one special woman that's been on my mind.

The women I'm talking about is very beautiful. She has long blonde hair down to her lower back right above her round butt. She had such slender hands and curves in all the right places. The most beautiful of milk-chocolate eyes you could possibly see in all of central. Not just her looks sends my heart racing but her voice. So soft, and serious when at work, and then other times its just soft and gentle, its like music ringing through my ears.

Her Personality is what really gets me jumping. She knows what to do in all kinds of situations. Weather good or bad and always has a answer to everything. She puts her duties before her personal life though. She may seem mean and too serious at work. But she has a soft side for her little fury Black and White companion, Black Hayate, and The Elric Brothers. This woman's name was none other then the great gun slinging first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

The door opened to the office and my coal black eyes locked onto the door to see who was entering. I was the first one in, Normally I'm late but today I was the first one there. The four men walked in and shut the door. I looked at them and leaned back in my chair.

I ran my fingers through my short black hair and sighed. It was a little hot in the office, because it was summer at the sun was just gazing into the office with its hot rays. Winter's cold touch was no longer here anymore.

"Good morning Colonel Sir" Master Sergeant Kain Furey chimed in his usual happy tone. Why was he always happy? He never seemed the slightest upset ever even in the most depressing situations that rarely ever happen in this office.

"Morning Furey!" I acknowledged his pressance with my loud chirpy voice. I'll admit I get loud for absolutely no reason sometimes, but I like my voice. I guess I'm just used to speaking up when talking to the men.

"Seen Hawkeye recently?" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc asked me. I seemed sort of annoyed. Why did they ask me if I seen her? Like I live at her house or something. I wish I did.

"Why are you asking me this Havoc? I'm not her keeper" I pointed out propping my feet up on the desk.

We normally act like this when Chuui isn't in the room. She's always ready to shoot our heads off if we even start to laugh. No gossip can happen, no men talk, Just us sitting in silence. It gets boring most of the time, but that's what I love about Her, She always gets us men shaking in our military boots and making us do our work. Even though she normally ends up doing mine.

The door opened for a second time. In stepped in a Military boot. I stared at the door with a smirk. I couldn't help it when I knew who it was. I glanced at the clock. Right on time. "Hello Sir" I heard that voice, that soft yet serious voice of Riza Hawkeye. I watched as she hung her purse over the back of the chair that sat at her desk. She sat down. And began at her Paperwork.

Her graceful hands at work. Scribbling down on pieces of paper that laid on her desk. With her black ballpoint pen. Her normal cursive font she wrote with. So professional she was.

Riza stopped writing. Why? I don't know. She looked up at us all with her milk-chocolate eyes and she squinted as if trying to see something. "What's going on? This office is never normally quiet…." She said. "Well, Its hot, and talking just makes it even hotter, Until someone fixes the fan I think were good with just not talking" I pointed out. Riza shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.

"Do you're paperwork" She told us. I laughed. Only Riza.

I looked down at the paper. I didn't feel like doing it I was too tired. I couldn't lay my head down on the desk though, Hawkeye was here, and when she's here no sleeping can be done. Besides, I don't want her to question me on why I didn't get any sleep.

My hands creased the paper. I stared down the pen as if it was my enemy then picked it up. I slowly moved it down to the paper and began to write. I scribbled my name on the paper. They were just complaints about a few things in the city, Robbery's and how central isn't that secure. They were just approvals we would do something about it when we can. And of course, I'm not going to get to doing it.

As I finished the last of my papers with a sigh I slammed the pen down along with my forehead hitting the desk. I sat there like this for minutes. My hands were cramped and hurting. I just couldn't bear to write anymore. Thirty-six pages, thirty-six long pages! I cant stand this paperwork! I didn't ask for a desk job I want to be out on the field. We rarely ever get called away on anything except to inspect some stuff here and there and only if they really need us for something big.

"Sir get you're head off the desk" Riza said blankly.

I raised my head I was blinded for a paper was stuck to my forehead. "Why?" I asked. This caused the other men to chuckle. I didn't have the energy to take the paper off of my forehead. It just fell down to the desk again. Riza shook her head at me and continued with her writing.

It was so boring. Until the phone rang. I almost yelled out 'yes!' I picked up the phone trying to hide my joy. "Hello?" I asked. "Colonel Roy Mustang?" An officer on the other line asked. "This is he" I tapped my finger's on the desk ready for anything. "We need you're help down in the mine's. Fullmetal and his crew are already here but were having some.. Agh! Trouble" The officer said.

I leaped up happily. Finally! "I'll be right there" I said and then immediately hung up. "Lieutenant Come on" I added as I rushed out the door. "Yes sir" She said and rushed after me. We walked down the halls pretty fast. I put on my gloves and went down to my Military issued car. I got in the back seat as Riza got in the drivers seat.

"Where are we off to Sir?" She asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. "The mines" With that it was silent.

When we reached our destination we heard a loud crash from the inside and rushed in. before we could get all the way down we were stopped by a few Chimera's. Just our luck. Hawkeye pulled out her gun and shot them. They immediately fell back and died. We continued with our journey down the Mines.

I stopped seeing a huge Rock-Chimera. "A rock Chimera sir?" Hawkeye asked. The thing was huge.

It was in a shape of a Rhinoceros. There was the small blonde shorty attacking it with his automail arm. Not working out to well. Alphonse and Winry were ducked behind two rocks. "Hawkeye take care of Alphonse and Winry, I'll help Fullmetal" I said. Riza nodded and rushed over to Winry and Alphonse.

I stared at the beast and Raised my hand out. Moving it swiftly and with a snap it crumbled to pieces due to my flame alchemy. "Ack!" Edward screeched as he was almost smashed with a boulder. I chuckled. "Now you owe Me Fullmetal" I smirked. Edward snarled. "Big woop!" He yelled.

I made my way next to Fullmetal as a evil giggle echoed through the room. From in the distance you could see a small girl figure. She began walking towards us. "You're no fun You meany flame alchemist" she said. "Who are you?!" Edward yelled. She giggled more. "The short one Is cute" She said. Not showing her face to us yet.

Edwards face turned red with anger. "WHO YOU CALLIN' A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?!" He yelled at her.

"Feisty… the way I like my men" She said with another giggle. Edward growled. "Show you're self" I said simply. The girl stepped from the shadows.

* * *

Poison-chan here!! I just wanna say this story was written by my best friend Lizzie who Loves Riza. XD It's her story and idea's, I'm jsut posting them for her since she has no account. Just she did play the Shiro girl on me. xP I feel loved. Anyways, Lizzie hopes you like it and will review for the next chappie!!!


	2. Ed studders?

The girl was about five foot two. She had crimzon red hair that ended at her waist with purple eyes. Her dress was red that went down to her knee's where it was torn in places with one tear that went from the bottom up to her hip, an added accessory of a black rose near the left strap of the dress.

"Hi I'm Shiroto!" She called happily and ran up to me with her small hand out. I was unsure wether to shake it or not but to be polite I did.

Shiroto quickly turned her gaze to the Four Foot Eleven midget. The two were about the same age. She smirked evily and took a hold of his arm. "Where you from cutie?" She asked. His face was flushed. "Uh-- Risembool" He stuttered to say. He felt oddly attracted to the girl. She was pretty cute.

Winry growled. "Get off of him before I kick your ass!" Winry yelled and leapt over the rock she was behind. "Winry!" Alphonse called and chased after her.

Shiroto blinked and stared at Winry. "Who are you? His sister?" She asked. "No I'm his mechanic!" She yelled, with a hint of jealousy in her tone. "Oh… okay then" Shiroto Smiled at Edward. "Lets get married!"

Winry's eye twitched. "Uh… Were not old enough Shiroto… oh and my name is Edward" He smiled and said with pride. "Edward Elric!" He added. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, now that this is… Reunion is over with, I think we should go back with what we were doing" I said. I didn't want to stay for this love triangle I had better things to do… like paperwork!

"Yeah Rush Valley isn't going to just come walking down the street y'know lets go Alphonse" Edward said and started walking. Shiroto's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Rush Valley?! I was just thinking of going there, can I come?!" She smiled. Edward shrugged.

"Eh.. Why not?" The Four began walking. Winry not pleased with this one bit.

I chuckled watching them leave. "Reminds me when we were kids Lieutenant" I laughed. I could've sworn I Seen a smile form across Riza's face. "Yeah" She said simply. I looked around the mines and seen a clearing. I blinked and began walking towards it Riza following behind me.

* * *

:O Lizzie want's to say she's sorry this is so short but she is working on the next chap already!! Woot woot!! She also wants to say thanks to **MaiPei** for reviewing!! Mai-chan is the reason she got this chappie written so fast. :DD Seems Lizzie likes reviews.


	3. Not another short one!

Light from the water shined on my face. It was as if it was a fountain of youth or something. It was so relaxing. I kneeled down to look into the water as I saw my reflection. I ran my hand into the cold water making ripples. I smiled until I seen a reflection of a door. I looked up.

It was a huge metal door. Which was weird in a mine. I stood up still staring at it. There was a transmutation circle on the door. Like it was keeping something sealed away beyond the door. Riza just watched me as I walked across the water. I didn't care that my feet were getting wet. There was something written in some type of different language. I couldn't make it out it was scorched like something burned it.

"I don't think that girl was the trouble in these mines…" I whispered then stood up and turned around to Riza and pointed at the door. "Something or someone was behind this door that that girl was trying to keep in there I bet" I said with a serious tone.

She walked across and examined the door thoroughly. I watched her small slender hands work there magic on the door. I just couldn't help it. I wanted to grab her hand with mine and help guide her hand around the door. But I was too nervous and was able to control my urge.

"This door seemed to be created using alchemy or something… Not too long ago… But there's scorch marks and scratches all over the thing.. Dents… The girl came from this way didn't she?" Riza asked keeping her eyes on the door. She seemed very determined. "Yeah. But those chimera's attacking us…" I pointed out.

"She might of thought we were coming after her?" Riza looked at me with concern.

"Why though?"

"Well, Chimera's often turn on there owner's. That could be one of the reason's the chimera's attacked us. Edward probably scared her.. From being a state alchemist.. You know how edgy people are with the state alchemists"

"True… We'll work more on this later lets get back to central command and look up on this… Girl"

Riza nodded and we went back to central command. I wasn't worried if she was a threat or not Fullmetal, Alphonse, And Winry could take care of themselves right? Hopefully I was right.


	4. Here come the relatives

We arrived at central command in a few minutes. It felt like a long ride though. As Riza parked the car I got out and shut the door slowly. When she came and stood by my side I fought back that smile. She would've asked why I was smiling.

I began to walk and she followed. It was like she was a robot almost, Commanded to follow me… Well she sort of was commanded to follow me, being my subordinate. We sat down in at our desks. Apparently the others went off somewhere. It was Just me and Hawkeye. She's more relaxed when its just us two here.

I took a book off the nearby bookshelf and turned to a page and began scanning through the letters. It seemed like a recipe book but it was a book on alchemy. Alchemy is like chemistry, You take two things then you make something greater.. Or worse. Either one. Its equivalent exchange either way.

Riza sat at her desk reading a small black book. It almost looked like a bible. I knew for sure it wasn't, Like I am, Riza is Atheist. I glanced to see if I could see the title. 'Kami' it was titled. I've seen that book before around the library's I went too. Its an Old Romance book. A Boy falls in love with his best-friend. A simple Cliché romance book. Riza seems to always be reading the thing. I guess it's a interesting book for her.

I opened the drawer to my desk and took out some files. I looked through them. None of them had that mysterious girl who was with the chimera's, Shiroto. And I've never seen her face around central or eastern. Could she have came from Xinetine? Risembool? Rush Valley? Ishbal? Cant be Ishbal she didn't have the Ishbalan skin tone. She could be from so many places I cant name.

I sighed and set the case files back in the desk and closed it. I leaned my cheek onto the palm of my hand and played with the pen's in the cup. I was so bored. Nothing else interesting would probably happen for the rest of the day.

My coal black eyes turned to were Riza was, I heard her wooden chair slide out as she stood up. "Excuse me" She said and began towards the door. "Were are you going?" I asked suddenly. I sat up in my chair. "If you must know I'm heading to the bathroom" She rolled her eyes. "Oh…" I trailed off as she left. Then I sighed.

"Come on Mustang… Come on… You never had problems with women before why now? Why start now?" I was asking myself. I sighed in annoyance. I wanted answers I couldn't get.

A Loud Boom was heard in the distance and the hole command shook, as if an earthquake struck. I jumped up out of my chair and put on my gloves running out of the door of my office. There was smoke coming from down the hallway. I ran towards it.

I ran down the hallway there was a few chimera's attacking some personal. I snapped my fingers and Blew the chimera's through the glass windows where they hit the ground pretty hard.

"What the hell happened?!" I immediately asked.

I head Riza's footsteps coming from behind me. She had her gun out and ready. "Colonel Mustang, are you alright?" She said attempting to hide the concern in her tone. "I'm okay Lieutenant…. Anyone else get hurt?" I asked a personal who survived. "No one else was hurt.. It seemed like a bomb went off" He saluted to me. I squinted my eyes. I could've figured that out all by myself. What help he was.

We heard another boom from far away. It wasn't anywhere near central command, or central at all. Riza and I Ran up on top of the roof and looked where the loud noise came from. It was from a city not to far from here. "Lieutenant get the car started. I'll warn the others" I told her "Yes sir" She said and ran down gun still in hand.

I shortly followed behind her. "Everyone were heading out to Helms! I need a few of you to come along understand?!" I ordered. "Yes sir!" they all said. A Few followed me down to the military issued limo. I jumped in the seat next To Riza and the others got in separate cars.

Riza pressed her foot on the petal and began speeding to helms. "Lieutenant, When we get there I want you to stay in the car.. Okay?" I told her. I wanted to make sure she was going to listen to me. "I'm sorry Sir but I cant" She said.

"That's a Direct command from you're superior officer"

"Sir I cant follow that order"

"And why cant you Lieutenant?"

"Your life may be at steak sir. As a subordinate I have to protect you with my own life. And As a friend.. I just cant hopelessly sit there and watch you possibly get yourself killed…. Sir"

I was quiet and sighed. "Fine but if it gets rough out there you leave… that's another Direct Order.. No matter what goes on down there I want you to get out weather I die or not" I told her. I was worried and I wanted her to listen.

"Sir, If you die I wont have a reason of Living. And if I just run away while I know you're out there dying I will never forgive myself of being a coward"

"Lieutenant I Understand that but--"

I jumped and nearly hit my head on the dash board as Riza hit the emergency break. I groaned then stepped out of the car.

There a few feet away, was a white lion-bat hybrid chimera. I stared at it. Its fangs were as sharp as knives along with its claws. It looked at me with its demonic red eyes and spread its black wings and flew towards me. I was frozen, not because I was afraid.. Because it had a medusa like gaze that made me still.

"Colonel Look out!" Riza yelled and pushed me onto my shoulder. She took out the knife she has hidden in her boot. The chimera was too close for her to use a gun. There The chimera flew past Riza.

I stared at the two for the longest time neither of them moving. Blood dripped from the knife onto the ground. The lion-Bat hybrid fell on its side with a puddle of blood underneath of him. Riza's jacket was tore and you could see were it ripped skin at. It was a deep cut.

I jumped up and ran over to her. "You alright?" I asked not taking my eyes off of her wound. She nodded and then another bomb went off. And a hissing sound could be heard. A Woman came up from the ground.

"Fifteen… Hundred… YEARS… Fifteen hundred years! I was locked away in that damned Mine…. Working on the perfect chimera hybrid… Look what you did to it you ungrateful human girl!" The woman hissed.

The woman had blue scaly skin and her hair was green. She had fins but lungs like a human. She was a talking chimera maybe? I had no chance agents her. She was water. Like Riza puts it… I'm useless when it comes to water.

"What are you?" Riza asked. I didn't even notice Riza take out her gun. She had it pointed at the creature.

"A….. hiss… Chimera" She hissed at Riza.


	5. Shorty short chappie

"A Chimera?" Riza asked. She sounded so curious all of a sudden. But why?

"I… hiss…. Was testing an…. Hiss…. Experiment…. And…. It went wrong…. Hiss… I turned into this…. Hiss… Thing… and was locked away in that mine… hiss… by my own niece…" Her ocean blue pupil-less eyes glared at Riza. Then looked at the Lion-Hybrid. "You killed my baby…" She hissed.

Riza braced herself for an attack. The woman dissolved into the ground. Riza was looking around. She didn't have the slightest Idea where the woman had gone off too. She started to loosen up some thinking the woman had gone until she felt water underneath of her boots. She looked down and widened her eyes.

But it was too late for her to move. The woman formed from behind Riza and Threw her into a building. Riza's back hit the building pretty hard and she fell to the ground some of the rubble falling and hitting her aswell. "Riza!" I yelled then turned to look at The chimera-woman. I hissed and Snapped my fingers.

The woman put up her hand and a Water Vortex formed around her turning the fire into steam. She then moved her hand to the left gracefully and the steam turned into hot water then she pushed her hand forward and it shot towards me. I quickly tuck and rolled out of the way of the water and it hit the ground.

I growled. I couldn't afford to get wet not at a time like this.

"Hey! Keiko!" That familiar voice called. It was the girl from the mines. The one named Keiko turned around and faced the small red-headed girl. "Shir… hiss… roto" She hissed at her.

She forgot all about me and began walking towards Shiroto. A Bullet just zipped past Keiko's scales causing her to jump. I turned to look were the bullet came from and it was Riza. She had blood running down the side of her head. She had her right eye shut, probably so the blood wouldn't get in it. Keiko hissed and Moved her hands quickly and then the building above Riza blew up. She looked up at it as she was covered under the falling bricks.

My eyes widened. No… No… This couldn't of happen. Not Riza. There was no way she could've survived that. No… I closed my eyes keeping the tears from running down my cheeks. I balled my fist up. "Now that…. Hiss… she's taken care of… hiss… its time for you my darling niece…." Keiko turned to look at Shiroto.


	6. Confession!

It was like an Uncontrollable rage came over me. My breathing became heavy as I couldn't control the tears that were now running down my cheeks. Edward seen that I was crying and grabbed Shiroto's arm motioning her to get away. Edward knew best now. "Why are you running foolish girl!?" Keiko yelled. She was about to chase after her but flames formed into a wall right in front of her. She turned around. The flames were intense. There wasn't enough water in the air for her to put it out.

"You…. Ungrateful wench…" I managed to say through deep breaths. It was hard to talk. I couldn't breathe that well. I'm still in disbelief that Riza was dead. I wasn't for sure if she was dead or no normal human could've survived that.

" hiss… she was…. Hiss… in my way…. I'll kill anybody…. Hiss… who keeps me from… Killing that child…" Keiko turned to look at me fully. I managed to stop crying. My head was still down. "Well it ends here… You're not killing anyone else…" I looked up. My eyes weren't that red, I wasn't crying that long. But you could tell that I was crying.

Without Hesitation I just began snapping away. I heard buildings crumble, cars blew up, there was a bunch of smoke. So much I couldn't see I didn't care. I kept snapping away in a fit of rage and sadness. The smoke began to clear and I seen Keiko starting to stand up again she was badly scorched. I couldn't see clearly. But I seen the blue figure of Keiko.

I put my hand back up to finish it. But then a shot rang from a diagonal position from where Keiko was standing. The smoke was too thick to see who did this.

I squinted my eyes as a small breeze came by. I could barely make out someone's figure. The smoke finally cleared after another breeze. There standing. With her gun still pointed at Keiko. Was none other then Riza Hawkeye.

Her hair was out of the pin. Apparently the brown pin that kept her blonde hair up broke. She had dust and scratches all over her. Her pants legs and black military issued shirt was torn and bloody. Her right eye looked swollen shut and blood was now rushing down the side of her face. She seen that Keiko was no longer breathing then. She swung her arm down and dropped her gun.

As Riza began to fall forward her eyes shutting I ran over and slid onto my knee's catching her, softening her fall. It looked like a fire tornado hit this city. It was mainly my fault from going on my rage. I hope I didn't hurt anyone, well other then Keiko of course.

I didn't care that I got blood on my gloves. I held her hand with my left hand and took my free hand and cupped her cheek. She was in pain I'm sure of it. "Oh… Riza.." I said her name. She weakly opened her left eye and looked at me. She was holding back tears I could tell.

"R….oy.." She said weakly. I could see the color fading from her face. She was dying. My eyes widened and filled with tears. "Riza… Riza no Don't leave me!" I yelled. I knew I needed to get her to a hospital and Fast. I stood up and began running. Edward looked at me. "Hey Wait up for us!" Edward ran after me. "Hey Wait brother!" Alphonse chased after Edward. "HEY wait for me!!" Shiroto yelled and Jumped on Alphonse's back. It was much faster.

I couldn't hear them. My first and Only intention was to save Riza. As I got to the hospital I kicked the doors open and ran in. "This woman needs Medical attention NOW!" I ordered. The doctors surrounded me and took out of my arms on a gurney. They rushed her into a room. A doctor turned around.

"Please Sir stay out here in the waiting Area" He said then turned and followed the rest of the doctors. I bit my tongue to not say anything. I wanted to protest and go in with her but I knew they wouldn't let me.

Edward, Shiroto, and Alphonse finally caught up and came in the waiting room. They all stopped and just stared at me.

I had my fist balled up on the wall. My forehead placed onto my forearm. I grinded my teeth. "How could I have let this happen Edward? How?" I whispered. I was on the verge of crying again.

"Colonel….. You didn't know that it was going to be that dangerous--"

"I told her to run if it got too dangerous…." I whispered. Edward got the impression I wasn't listening to him.

"Colonel….." He whispered and looked down. Shiroto seemed caught up in the moment aswell and Was noticeably upset.

The hours passed as we sat in the blue chairs of the waiting room. Listening to the clock ticking. Tick.. Tock… tick… tock… over and over again for hours. No one making a sound or even moving. Until the door opened and a doctor stepped out. I jumped up out of my seat as everyone else did.

"How is she doctor?" I asked hastily.

"She'll be fine.. Just some minor bruises a cuts.. She got some stitches on her head… No major damage was done to her. She needs to get a lot of rest when she gets home though. After we run a few tests, we'll she if she's okay to go home. Maybe by tomorrow" The doctor smiled.

I smiled some. I was glad to hear she was going to be okay. "Can we go back to see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded. "Don't be too loud though. She did loose a lot of blood and she's a little fragile and shakey at the moment." He informed us. I nodded and we headed back to see her.

She had a wire from her nose to a machine. It was Oxygen helping her breathe. When Riza seen us she smiled and slowly sat up. "Its alright…" I said softly to her. She didn't say a word and just stayed laying down.

Shiroto took the seat in the corner while Alphonse took the seat next to Shiroto. Edward and I stood by her bed. "Lieutenant…" Edward whispered. He was getting so emotional all of a sudden. A Tear slid down his cheek and dripped onto the floor.

"That bastard got what she deserved…." Edward said. Talking about Keiko. Though Edward doesn't admit it. Riza is like a mother to them. A really strict mother. She watches out and cares for them.

"Oh Edward…" She laughed a little and said. I wasn't saying a word. I didn't like seeing her like this, in fact, I never wanted to see her in a hospital ever. Unless we were visiting someone. I noticed she was getting some color back to her pale face. That's good.

"Roy… I'm sorry…" I heard her say.

"Don't be Riza" I said to her. I looked into her Brown eye's. It was like looking into a pool of creamy chocolate. I was melting in her eyes…

"You told me to Run if things got dangerous… and I didn't heed you're words… I wouldn't be here if--"

"Riza it's not you're fault god Dammit!" I didn't want to raise my voice but I did. I couldn't help it. She was silent. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice.." I said in a quiet tone. She nodded. Edward took the cue to leave. "Come on Al and Shiroto I think these two have something to talk about" Ed said and began to walk. "But But…!" Shiroto was about to protest. Ed shot her a look. She smiled and happily went after him. I watched as they left.

"I think Edward got himself a girl" I chuckled. Riza smiled and took a hold of my hand. My smile faded and I looked upset again. I couldn't help it. Looking at Riza in this condition just made me want to break down in tears.

"I Should've got to Keiko before she got to you…." I whispered and sat down on the edge of her bed. She sighed. "I'm alive… that's all that matters" She said.

"How did you survive that anyway?"

"I managed to tuck and roll just a bit out of the way. I didn't have enough energy to get back up though and I was Unconscious for awhile."

"Oh…."

I needed to tell her now. It was now or never, the perfect cliché scene. To confess my love to Riza… Riza Hawkeye.

"Riza…." I said softly.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you…."

"What Is it Roy?"

"I….. I…………………"


	7. Rain in July!

I couldn't form the words. Just three simple Words I needed to say to her. But I just couldn't. Riza stared at me as if saying with her eyes; 'Just say it'

"Riza Hawkeye…." I took a deep breath. She looked at me funny then waited for me to continue. " I---"

"Is the Lieutenant alright?!" In came bursting Havoc, Breda, Furey, and Falman. I cursed them under my breath.

They could come any other time but decide to come now. Wait… weren't they supposed to stay back at the Command? I guess they wanted to see how Riza was doing.. My darling Riza….

Shiroto and Edward come bursting in the hospital door. There it goes. It's like an entire mob-party in this hospital room. It was over crowded. Everyone here just to see Riza. "I told you Idiots they wanted to be alone!" Edward Yelled.

"No its alright" I said. It truly wasn't they come at a bad time. But it doesn't matter. Riza smiled. She was so happy that she had so many visitors. Mainly men, but who cares? Well I care… It's men. But that's not the point. Just that she's happy.

Shiroto stared at Edward with her purple eyes. A Smirk grew across her slender glossed lips as she dug deep into her pocket. Pulling out a Christmas ordainment… a Mistletoe She hung it over Edwards head and smiled.

He looked at her and wondered what she was doing. He looked up with his golden eyes and noticed a Mistletoe. "Why the hell do you have a mistletoe in the middle of July?" he asked then looked at her. She shrugged and Leaned in to kiss him. His eyes widened as this happened as he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back. The kiss wasn't long, but it wasn't short either.

"awww" Havoc said jokingly. Edward opened his eyes and pulled away. His face was redder then ever. Everyone laughed at his face. It was priceless.

The hour's passed and the room started to clear. Havoc had a date at eight o' clock. Furey was still afraid to walk home by himself in the dark so Falman left to walk him home. Breda was tired of the make-out fest Shiroto and Edward were having. And Alphonse finally came back for Edward. So Shiroto left with them. Again I was alone with Riza.

"Okay Riza… now what I was saying earlier…" I said and stood up.

"yes?" She smiled. I gulped.

"I…."

The door swung open it was a nurse. "Time to go Mr. Mustang visiting hours are over"

God dammit all to hell. That's twice. I sighed and nodded. "Alright… Goodnight Riza" I smiled. Without thinking I leaned down and Kissed her gently on her forehead and left.

As I was walking home I remembered I didn't bring my car. Oh great, just so god damn great… I looked up at the dark sky as if searching for something. Some type of miricle. Nothing. But it did began to Rain. I stood there for a moment. Slightly pissed off at the fact it had to start raining when I come outside. I sighed and began walking home. It was a long way away but It was okay with me. It wasn't that far right? WRONG.

It took me about four-hours to get back to my house. And it began raining harder before I stepped on the street I lived on. Just my luck today.

As I got home I took off my wet clothes and got into bed with a fresh warm pare of boxers and stuffed my face into my pillow and yelled. It was muffled because of the pillow so no one could hear it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep were I had the best dream in my entire life….


End file.
